jimromefandomcom-20200213-history
Chad in Portland
Chad in Portland, real name Chad Doing, is a legendary e-mailer and new-school caller. During his heyday, he was an on-air personality for KXTG "750 the Game", the local Rome affiliate in Portland, Oregon. Prior to his calling career, he was known for his e-mails referencing Magic Johnson's promiscuity, which led to his HIV infection. He would later claim that his affinity for "Erv" was the result of seeing Magic make public service announcements promoting safe sex. One of his more recent song parodies was one for Magic based on the song "It's Magic", where he claims "Erv" is "looking to tap another ho". He began calling regularly mid-2007. On June 29, 2007, he won the Huge Call of the Day during Rome's usual two-week mid-summer vacation. On July 16 when Rome returned, Chad presented a Bee Gees parody of the show (based off of "More Than A Woman"). He was run in the middle of the parody and was subject to much ridicule. A running feud soon began between Chad and Mike in Wichita, who Chad called "Mike in Wichi-tard" and "the kook in the Jungle". Chad fired back with several insults of Mike in parody songs of Glen Campbell's "Wichita Lineman," and more notable with a paraody of New Kid's "You Got It (The Right Stuff)." On October 3, 2007, J.D. in Nashville added to the ridicule of Chad with a parody of the song "Bad," which blasted Chad as "a pervert in the Jungle" (loosely based on the Clones' ridicule of Michael Jackson for similar charges), with classic lines such as "the adult alarm ain't nothing", "Michael's bed is bumpin'" and "sham'on," which Rome and the Clones have adopted as a Jungle word. The song was considered by Rome and the Clones as one of the funniest moment ever in the Jungle, and has been regular reset almost daily. The following day, former Jungle legend Dark Gable submitted a .wav file to Rome which featured a more professional version of J.D.'s parody. Chad returned once again with a parody of Milli Vanilli's "Girl You Know It's True" with the line "Mike you know it's true...ooh, ooh, ooh, I hate you." He followed that up with a jab at J.D. with a parody of Madonna's "Like a Prayer." On October 16, 2007, Mike called the show to defend himself yet again, took some shots at both Chad and J.D., but was ultimately run with a rather weak take. The following day, Chad returned with two parodies, specifically calling out J.D. He later made a call which included several recordings of a woman denigrating J.D.'s sexual prowess. A fan of the show was seen on a ESPN College Gameday while in Oregon with a sign that read, "Chad in Portland OWNS Mike in Wichitard". Two weeks later, while Gameday was in Lexington, Kentucky, another fan was shown with a sign that said "JD says shamone." The very next week on November 3rd, another fan was spotted on College Gameday with a sign reading "War Mattress-tard going bankrupt." in reference to Mike in Wichita. Chad continues to call the show. On April 15, 2008, he cemented his spot in Smack-Off 2008 with a smack-filled call and a "breaking-in" of new "Textslap" Kyle Brandt, parodying his appearances on soap operas with a song based on Color Me Badd's "I Wanna Sex You Up". He did not participate in the competition. Chad hosted a tour stop in Portland through 95.5 for Rome on November 2, 2009. Chad co-hosted "The Morning Sports Page" weekdays 6-9am local time on 95.5 the Game with Dwight Jaynes. Among Chad's nicknames on 95.5 are "the Body" and "the C.I.P." Chad and Gavin Dawson guest-hosted The Jim Rome Show on November 25, 2009, when Rome was in the basement. During the show he hosted Pimp-style, giving a Rickroll when he claimed he would have "Erv" on the show in the third hour, and fielding calls from several clones, including Trapper in Dana Point, who offered to deflect some of the hatred that would undoubtedly come to the C.I.P. Also Jungle legend Dave no longer in Albany called in with a mock 2 Live Stews call with "ballers and busters of the week". Dave crushed several clones including Trapper in Dana Point and Eddie from Boise. He referenced several former callers to Rome's show who had parlayed that into a job in sports media and had a shoutout at the end of his call to Amber Prange, who is a former professional golfer who appeared on Golf Channel's Big Break Reality Show, and she played her college golf at the University of Washington. In 2011, Doing and KXTG moved to 750 AM, with 95.5 changing formats to a music station. He started a new show on the station, "Flight 750", in the 3-7pm local time weekday slot. As of 2013, the station followed Rome to CBS Sports Radio. In 2014, Chad moved to KGMZ "95.7 the Game" in San Francisco. As KGMZ is an ESPN Radio station, he is currently barred from calls and e-mails under the Sean the Cablinasian rule. Links * http://1080thefan.com/Chad-Doing-s-Bio/500047 - Chad's bio on the 1080 website